Inkjet printers utilize a printhead that includes an array of orifices through which ink is ejected on to paper or other print substrate. One or more printheads may be mounted on a movable carriage that traverses back and forth across the width of the paper feeding through the printer, or the printhead(s) may remain stationary during printing operations, as in a page wide array of printheads. In some inkjet printers, the printhead is part of a discrete assembly to which ink is supplied from a separate, detachable ink cartridge in which the ink is held in a block of foam or other capillary material. For printhead assemblies that utilize these types of detachable ink cartridges, the printed image can fade as a cartridge runs out of ink.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.